Noël d'orphelin
by nictus
Summary: Il n'est qu'un enfant, pourquoi lui veut-on tant de mal? C'est Nöel pour tout le monde sauf pour lui.


C'était Noël. Mais pour le petit Harry Potter, Noël n'était qu'un jour de plus dans une existence sans joie. La Tante Pétunia avait cuisiné les plats préférés de Dudley, mais lui n'avait eu droit qu'à une tranche de jambon avec de la purée et un yaourt avant d'être envoyé au lit.

Avant de les libérer pour les vacances, la maîtresse leur avait montré un dessin animé, un conte de Noël où tout fini bien. Il avait eu un petit sourire amer. Dans la vie, rien ne finit jamais bien. Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Sa vie a mal commencé, ses parents se sont tués en voiture parce que son père était un ivrogne. A-t-il été heureux avec eux ? Aucune idée. « Trop mûr pour un enfant de sept ans. Trop silencieux. Trop solitaire. » avait dit la maîtresse lors de la réunion. Quand Harry les avait vu revenir furieux, il avait pris peur et s'était enfermé dans son placard.

De son placard, il entendait les exclamations de joie de Dudley qui déballait ses cadeaux. Des larmes de tristesse, d'amertume coulait sur ses joues. Qui aurait pu penser que c'était Noël en le voyant ? Même le père Noël aurait douté de son existence. Le père Noël n'existe pas ! A sept ans, à l'âge où les enfants attendent impatiemment le père Noël, lui Harry Potter, n'attendait rien de la vie. Il n'attendait plus de cadeau, depuis bien longtemps son oncle lui a passé l'envie de réclamer quoique se soit. Alors âgé de quatre ans, il avait demandé ce qu'il aurait pour son anniversaire. Son oncle lui avait administré un gifle magistrale et l'avait jeté dans son placard en disant : « Le voilà ton cadeau ! ». Les Dursley lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne devait jamais rien demandé. Il était un fardeau pour une famille honnête qui lui donnait à manger, le loger il ne devait donc s'attendre à rien de plus. Alors, il n'attendait rien de plus. Parfois dans le noir de la nuit, il imagine une personne qui viendrais le chercher et qui l'emmènerais loin des Dursley, qui l'aimerait comme un fils et qui prendrait soin de lui. Mais hélas ce ne sont que des rêves et les rêves sont faits pour rester rêves. Et quand il s'éveille la chute est rude pour retomber dans son cauchemar.

Ses pensées l'ont amené si loin que la maison s'est faite silencieuse. Il entre-ouvrit la porte du placard. Plus une lumière, pas un son. L'horloge du salon, sonna deux heures du matin. Il se rassit sur son lit. La pile de cadeau de Dudley trônait toujours dans le salon. Il mit ses chaussures, trouva un gros pull sous son lit, et partit. Sans manteau, ni bonnet, ni gants, il quitta la maison. Dehors, il neigeait. Privet Drive semblait différent sous la neige. Malgré les volets fermés, on pouvait voir de la lumière et entendre des cris de joies, des rires. Il se mit en marche sans aucune hésitation. Qu'avait-il à gagner à rester ici ? Le lendemain, il aurait droit aux essais de Dudley, aux regards mauvais de tous. Il tourna la tête et avança.

Combien de temps est-ce qu'il marcha ? Nul ne le sait. Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Son instinct lui disait d'aller vers le nord. Le froid commença à se faire sentir avant même la faim. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il faisait une erreur, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait plus rien là-bas. Ce n'était pas sa famille. Ce n'était que des gens qui l'avaient élevé. Il trouverait un endroit meilleur, ou au pire, il mourrait en essayant. De toute façon, çà ne pouvait pas être pire que là-bas. Non, il n'y retournerait jamais. Jamais.

Il avait marché si rapidement, qu'il fut presqu'étonné de se retrouver dans la campagne. Il s'assit contre un arbre solitaire et regarda le ciel. On y voyait pas les étoiles. Il essaya de se rappeler le nom de sa mère et celui de son père. Il se mit à leur parler.

« _ Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez abandonné ? Vous ne m'aimiez pas ? Maman, je veux que tu viennes me chercher. Papa, viens. J'ai besoin de vous. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je n'y retournerais jamais. Papa, pourquoi tu buvais ? Pourquoi vous êtes morts ? Papa t'a tué Maman ! Je vous déteste, vous m'avez abandonné ! Papa ! Maman ! Venez ! Venez ! Vous pouvez ^pas me laissez. Je suis votre fils. Vous devez, venir. Ils me détestent, je ne suis qu'un monstre pour eux. Maman Papa ! Si le Père Noël existe, qu'il vienne, j'ai deux ou trois questions à lui poser. C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ! pourquoi ! Je vous déteste. Vous m'avez oublié ? Papa, tu m'as oublié quand tu as voulu conduire après avoir bu ? Tu m'as oublié ? Et Maman ? JE VOUS DETESTE ! »

center***/center

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix d'homme tira Harry du sommeil. Il était gelé et couvert de neige.

_ Je me suis enfui. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

_ D'où viens-tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mentit-il.

_ Viens à l'abri.

Harry obéit.

_ Je t'ai entendu crier.

Il ne réagit pas. Laissant l'autre continuer.

_ Tes parents sont morts si j'ai compris.

Hochement de tête.

_ Tu n'es pas heureux où tu vivais ?

Nouveau hochement.

_ Tu en veux à ton père de ce qu'il a fait ?

_…

_ Je pense qu'en vouloir aux morts ne sert à rien. Et poser des questions dans le vide aussi. Les questions qui nous hantent finissent par nous détruire. Tu ne crois pas au Père Noël.

Ce n'était pas une question.

_ Tu es bien silencieux.

_ On m'a appris le silence. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

_ Tu es bien appris. Mais, je peux peut-être répondre à tes questions.

Harry leva la tête, mais ne rencontra pas le regard de l'homme.

_ Je sais tout. Murmura l'enfant. Mon père n'était qu'un chômeur alcoolique et il a conduit et il a tué Maman.

_ Mmh. C'est une version très simpliste et pas très… Enfin, bref, c'est un mensonge. Tu veux connaître une autre version ?

Silence. Après une vie de mensonge, un de plus ?

_ Tes parents étaient de sorciers, ils ont été tué en essayant de te protéger. Ainsi la cicatrice que tu as au front vient d'un mauvais sort. Tu es aussi un sorcier.

C'est le mensonge qu'il aime le plus. Après l'ivrogne, le héros magicien. Pourquoi pas.

_ La magie n'existe pas.

_ Si la magie n'existe pas, alors pourquoi je suis là à parler avec toi ?

Silence. La magie çà n'existe pas. L'oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia l'ont toujours dit.

_ Tu es sceptique. C'est la première fois que je vois un petit garçon qui ne croit pas en la magie. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Harry regarda la direction indiquée par l'immense doigt. Deux silhouettes s'approchaient.

center***/center

Harry leva les yeux vers l'inconnu, mais il eut la surprise de se découvrir seul. Il regarda autour de lui mais pas de trace de lui. L'enfant reporta son attention sur les personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées à environ un mètre de lui. Ils le regardaient en silence attendant un mot de sa part. Il se contenta de les observer en silence. L'homme était grand, plus jeune que son oncle, et lui semblait vaguement familier. Etait-ce ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui rappelait quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Son regard alla sur la femme. Des longs cheveux roux, des yeux verts, un visage fin. Elle aussi lui semblait familière Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre. Une impression de déjà-vu. Il les connaissait, mais où et quand, aucune idée.

« _Oui, on se connaît, dit l'homme. Et même très bien. Souviens-toi.

_ Tu as grandi. Murmura la femme. Tu es devenu un beau petit garçon.

Aucune réponse. Il se contenta de les observer. Mais aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il ne trouva rien. Rien d'autre que les coups de son oncle et de son cousin. Rien d'autre que les insultes, les nuits passées dans le noir de son placard, les réprimandes et pire que tout, l'ignorance, la négligence.

_ Harry ?

Regard étonné.

_ Oui fit toujours aussi doucement la femme. Nous connaissons ton nom. Ton âge également, d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu es ici.

Toujours pas de réponse.

_ C'est Noël, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta famille.

_ J'ai pas de famille ! fut la seule réponse. Je suis tout seul.

_ Et ta tante et ton oncle ?

_ Ils ne s'occupent pas de moi. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

_ Tu n'y retourneras jamais. Fit l'homme.

Un éclair de joie et d'incrédulité

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Nous sommes tes parents.

Grand blanc.

_ Impossible, souffla Harry. Mon père était un alcoolique et il a tué ma mère dans un accident de voiture.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un moment avant que la femme ne s'approchât de lui. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. La main qu'elle posa sur sa jour n'était pas froide comme elle aurait dû être. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Deux regards verts émeraudes. Deux regards identiques. Harry la contempla en silence, il toucha doucement le visage de cette inconnue si belle. La peau pâle, les yeux émeraudes, les cheveux roux brillants sous la lune. Son cœur lui criait qu'il la connaissait, qu'il l'avait adorée.

_ Souviens-toi lui murmura-t-elle. Ferme les yeux et souviens-toi.

Il obéit un peu à contre-cœur. Il se concentra sur ces yeux verts comme les siens. Il se concentra comme quand il avait un problème de math et qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Et bientôt, il eut la sensation de bras qui le serraient, des lèvres sur son front et une petite berceuse chantée il y a longtemps. Un éclair de lumière verte, un hurlement de terreur et un rire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et un grand sourire étirait les lèvres de ses parents. Ses parents. Lui, le petit orphelin sans amis, avait enfin retrouvé ses parents. Peu importent qu'ils soient morts, peu importe qu'on lui aie menti. Ses parents étaient là, devant lui. Il n'aurait plus à subir les coups de Dudley, les insultes des Dursley. Désormais, il était aimé par quelqu'un. Par ses parents. Désormais, la vie serait différentes. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. Le premier vrai sourire depuis des années. Il prit la main que son père lui tendait. La vie allait être différente maintenant.

center***/center

Quelques jours plus tard, on découvrit dans le corps d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et aux yeux verts. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front.


End file.
